With the increasing number and variety of products available for purchase via web sites or other network-connected applications, more users are opting to purchase products and services online instead of patronizing traditional brick-and-mortar businesses. As network speeds increase and device capabilities improve, customers who shop online may come to expect faster and more reliable presentation of content describing products and services. In many cases, a delay or error in loading content may lead a potential customer to grow impatient and shop elsewhere, resulting in lost business. Accordingly, the providers of online shopping services may strive to improve the speed and reliability of content presentation over a network.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures in which various aspects are shown. Aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like reference numbers refer to like elements throughout this disclosure.